Road surface markings are used on paved roadways to provide guidance and information to drivers and pedestrians. Road surface markings can be formed using mechanical or non-mechanical devices. Mechanical road surface markers may be raised or recessed into the road surface, and can be either reflective or non-reflective. Examples of mechanical markers are Botts' dots and rumble strips. Non-mechanical markers may be formed by paint, thermoplastic, preformed polymer tape, epoxy and other methods.
Thermoplastic markers are some of the most common types of road marking based on their balance between cost and performance longevity. Thermoplastic binder systems are generally based on one of three core chemistries: hydrocarbons, rosin esters, and maleic modified rosin esters (MMRE). Thermoplastic coatings are generally homogeneous dry mixes of binder resins, plasticizers, glass beads (or other optics), pigments, and fillers. These types of markers demonstrate increased durability, lasting 3 to 6 years, and retro-reflectivity.
Thermoplastic markings are applied using road marking machines, which preheat powdered mix to about 200° C. and then feed the heated material to the application apparatus. Immediately after the thermoplastic has been applied, glass beads are laid onto the hot material so that they embed before the plastic hardens. These beads provide initial retroreflection. As the marking wears during use and the initial beads are lost, the beads mixed with the binder are uncovered, providing long term retroreflectivity.
Conventional thermoplastic mix is supplied in powdered form, which makes it difficult to load into the road marking machine. The technicians have to strictly follow safety regulations and use special equipment when preparing the marking mix. The present invention contemplates elimination of drawbacks associated with conventional methods of preparing road marking material and provision of a system for pelletizing the road marking material this eliminating or significantly minimizing hazards associated with dust produced by powdered mix.